Finding Yourself in Love
by TiaNibs
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are off to college. Gumball's finally got Penny's hands. But what about Darwin? Will he find his one true love in college or become miserable as the years pass? Please review :)
1. Chapter 1 The Night Before

Hi everyone! My first story here at . Hope you enjoy :))

Chapter 1- The Night Before

(Darwin's POV)

"No, no, no. You have to substitute x with the assigned value."

"Uhh… What's the assigned value again?"

"Dammit, Gumball! You're eighteen and you still can't solve linear equations in two variables?" a little girl's voice yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Uhh… Sorry if I gave you too much trouble, sis?" a teenage male's voice said.

"Well, you should be. Mom won't give my Daisy back 'till you get the lesson."

For the past three hours, the Watterson's house was filled with such screaming and apologizing. Gumball asked Anais to help him review the basics. Unfortunately, he asked when Mrs Mom was around, and she overheard. So in order for Gumball to really understand, Mrs Mom confiscated Daisy and won't give it back until Gumball understands the lesson.

"Gumball, quick Mom's here! Pretend like nothing happened!" Anais said. I better help them out by slowing Mrs Mom down.

"Hi Mrs Mom," I greeted. Gee, she looked so tired, she could pass out in any minute.

"Hello, Darwin," she said in a sleepy voice; a very sleepy voice. "Where are Gumball and Anais?"

Just then, Anais fell from the stairs, landing right in front of us.

"Hi mom," she said. Then just a few seconds later, Gumball fell on the stairs, landing right beside Anais.

"Hi mom," he said. He earned a black eye and a few tears on his sweater and pants.

"What is going on here?" Mrs Mom asked in a serious tone. The adrenaline finally got to her.

Anais tried speaking quickly. "He pu-" but Gumball had already covered her mouth.

"Dammit, Anais, keep your mouth shut!" he muttered. That earned him a pinch in the ear.

"How many times have I told you not to curse in front of your sister?" Mrs Mom yelled.

Gee, I thought. This is starting to get tense. I better go sit next to Mr Dad. Besides, there's this new soap opera that's starting tonight, and I wanna check it out.

Mr Dad barely changed in the last six years. He still wore that same work attire. He was still as funny, and lazy. The only difference was he was growing a short beard now because he's getting too lazy to go to the bathroom and shave.

"Hey son," he said.

"Hey Mr Dad. What cha watching?"

"Oh it's the new soap opera, The Only One. It's about some guys who find their soulmates in college. At least that's what the trailer tells me."

"Talk about loyal," I muttered. I never felt what it's like to have someone loyal to me, romantically, that is. I have to admit, I've never actually gone steady with the girls I've been with: Rachel, Masami, even Carrie. Oh well. I guess none of them were meant for me.

But what if no one here was?

It's making me worry. Gumball and Penny have been dating for a while already, and Gumball's planning to ask her the question real soon. Is it time I tried getting into a relationship with someone?

"I've had enough with you two! I have so much more to worry about than all this! You two make up while I cook dinner or you're grounded!" Mrs Mom yelled before stomping into the kitchen.

"Well it's about time," Mr Dad muttered. "I'm starving. She better cook something really good, like sausages."

"Hey Mr Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

"Of course I do. I have my happy ending in this very house."

"But Mr Dad, do you think at my age I should be going steady with someone?"

Out of character, he turned his attention away from the TV and looked at me with a worried expression. "No. You're sixteen, Darwin. What brought this on?"

"Well, it's just that Gumball's planning on getting serious with Penny now."

"Oh," he sighed. "Son, the right girl will come. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday."

"But who would fall for me, Mr Dad? Look at me. I'm a just a fish that grew legs. I'm a freak."

"What? You're not a freak. In fact, being a fish with legs is pretty awesome. Do you think Rachel or Masami would fall for you if you were a freak?"

"No."

"Exactly. So stop worrying, Darwin. You'll find someone."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, son," he said before returning to the TV.

Dinner was a quiet event. The family only exchanged a few words about tomorrow. After that, it was almost complete silence.

"Hey Darwin," Gumball said as we got off the table.

"Yeah?"

"You look down in the dumps, buddy. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Just thinking about tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous." I tried keeping my voice smooth. I didn't want him to know I was lying. The topic of my sadness is really personal.

"Oh. Well why don't we play Dodge or Dare in the backyard?"

"But it's nighttime."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mom won't find out."

Gumball's enthusiasm felt weird to me. Ever since he started dating Penny, he stopped playing anything with me, even Dodge or Dare. Why does he suddenly wanna play? Does he have Penny problems?

"It's time to play Dodge or Dare! Roll the dice, take a card."

"Dare. Paint a picture of something awesome using only trash in the shed," I read.

Gumball simply smiled and said, "Watch me, Darwin."

Gumball quickly got a half-empty six-year-old can of spray paint and painted a peanut with a tiny broken heart beside it.

"Uhh, Gumball?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a broken heart beside the peanut?"

"Oh, it's just a part of the background," he said, trying to play cool. It won't take long before he breaks down. 3…2…1… "Okay, I admit it. I'm afraid Penny won't say yes to me."

"What?"

"Yeah. What if she says no? What if she says she's not ready and finds another guy instead? What if she says this is all happening too fast and says no? Oh, Darwin." Wow. Is this how getting into a relationship is like? Is it always full of fear?

I patted his shoulder. I didn't know how to comfort him in romantic situations. Well, sure he comforted my when Gumballoopseggwobbleunderpants blew up, but I just don't know how to be like that.

"There, there buddy," I said soothingly. "Everything's gonna be okay." He eventually stopped. "Thanks, Darwin."

"No problem, buddy."

"So how are things going between you and Carrie?"

"Yeah," I said. "That didn't work out so well. We got into a fight on our last date."

_"So where are we going?" Carrie asked me._

_"I'm taking you to The Resto. They say they have the best food in Elmore."_

_"Stop. Are you trying to make me break up with you Darwin?"_

_"Well, we're not even boyfriend-girlfriend yet, but no. Why?"_

_"Because The Resto tortures me. You know I can't eat food."_

_"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded. I didn't know that/_

_"Ugh. This just proves you don't even listen to me! That's it. We're over!" she yelled, floating away._

_"But we're not even boyfriend-girlfriend yet!" I yelled back. Then suddenly, I remembered the time she used Gumball's body on a crazy junkfood spree six years ago. "You know ghosts can't eat," I remembered her say. _

_"Oh and by the way, I remember now!" I yelled again._

"You really screwed up, dude," Gumball said.

"I know. But I guess that just proves that Carrie's not the one for me, since she can't understand my dumb brain."

"Well, I guess you're right," Gumball said. "I mean when choosing a girl you gotta be sure she understands you-"

"Could we stop the lady talk now, please?" This topic was just getting uncomfortable.

Gumball simply sighed and said, "Sure, buddy."

So what do you think? I'm open to any constructive criticism that could help me improve the story :)

Oh and here are the ages:

Gumball: 18

Darwin: 16

Anais: 10

I dunno what are Nicole and Richard's specific ages :ll So I'll just give an estimate of 45-50.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Day

A/N: So I see there's some confusion... So I'm just gonna clarify those... Penny and Gumball are NOT in a relationship YET. Darwin DATED the Rachel, Masami and Carrie BEFORE, but they're over now :) Hope this note helped... And oh decided to switch to Gumball's POV in this chapter because he's got something up his sleeve ;) Hope you like it...

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Day (Gumball's POV)

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson!" I heard Mom yell as she drenched me with ice cold water. Shit. It was quite a cold morning, and mom drenching me with water is going to get me a cold.

"What the heck mom?!"

"What the heck? It's six thirty, and if you don't hurry up, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Oh God. It's was six thirty already? I finally came to my senses and noticed that they were all ready.

"Dammit," I muttered as I ran for the bathroom.

"If you don't wanna humiliate yourself on your first day of college, you have to move your lazy butt, Tristopher!" Mom yelled. Ugh. I hate it when she uses my middle name. I don't care if it's my legal middle name. Can't they just correct it? I mean it's a typo. It's supposed to be Christopher.

Because of mom's loud yelling, I was able to get ready within fifteen minutes. Mom, Darwin, Anais and I were out of the house by 6:45 AM.

By 7:00 AM-thanks to Mom's extremely fast driving- we arrived at Elmore Community College. Everyone was there; Banana Joe, Tobias, Hector, Tina, Teri, Bobert and Penny. They had their cheerleading tryouts yesterday, and Penny told me she made the cut.

"I'm going to miss you boys so much," Mom said as she gave us a big hug.

"We're gonna miss you too, Mrs Mom," Darwin said.

"Hey, if you guys need any help with your homework, call me," Anais said.

"Thanks sis," I said as I gave her a hug.

"I'm going to drop your bags at the dorm," Mom said, driving away. Oh no. I hope she doesn't snoop in and find my pictures of Penny. That was to embarrassing.

"You ready, buddy?" I asked Darwin.

"Ready," he said with much enthusiasm.

I headed to where Penny was when Darwin stopped.

"Uhh Gumball?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I hand with Tobias for a little while?"

"Sure," I said hesitantly. As the years passed by, my relationship with Tobias grew a more and more... tense. I don't know why, but he would decline every friendly thing I would try to do to him. He doesn't have any friends now but Joe.

"Hi Gumball," Penny said.

"H... Hi Penny."

"What's up?"

"I know this is a weird way to start the day, but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, Darwin's been down in the dumps lately, and I think it's got something to do with girl problems."

"Mmm."

"So I was wondering if you could help me find anyone who he can date."

She thought for a while. "Oh, yeah. I know the girl."

"Well, who?"

"There's this new girl named Polly. We're in the Synchronized Swimming and Cheerleading team together."

"Great." An athletic girl? I don't know if that's the kind of girl Darwin's after.

"We're going to hang out at lunch together. Maybe you guys should sit with us at lunch, so Darwin can meet her."

"Well it can't hurt to give it a chance."

"Excellent. See you, Gumball."

"See you. I love you Penny."

"Huh? What?"

"What? No," I said blushing. "I meant I love your cheerleading and uhh ponies and uhh..."

She giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Damn, how does she do that to me? You know, that spark when you're with that special someone. I blushed and smiled on the outside, but on the inside, I was doing a victory dance.

"Hey Gumball," Darwin said as I sat down with them, still blushing real hard.

"Hey Gumball," Joe said. He was trying to entertain the group by "slipping over himself" over and over again.

"Uhh, hi Tobias," I said to the rainbow humanoid sitting right in front of me.

"Just stop trying to be nice to me, Watterson," he said.

"What? Why?"

"You heard me. Just stop trying to be nice to me, Watterson, because you don't even know it, but on the inside, you're beating me up."

"What do you mean?"

"You stole my Penny-"

"Wait. You're Penny? You haven't even-"

"Will you let me finish? You stole my Penny, and that felt like you just beat up this little thing," he said, pointing to his heart.

"Tobias, I-"

"Just get out of here."

"Come on Darwin," I said, rushing to the building.

"What was that all about?" I asked Darwin as soon as we were out of Tobias's sight.

"He's kinda pissed that you and Penny are dating."

"Why?"

"The truth is, Gumball, he hasn't gotten over Penny yet."

Okay. This was just weird. I thought Leslie said he was dated Masami, only three weeks after she stopped dating Darwin. And just last week, I heard from Leslie again that he had this major crush on Idaho's little sister (which is really awkward because Idaho's sister is eight years younger than him). Could it be that he just spread those stories so no one would know how he really felt?

Darwin and I arrived at probably the only class we had together: English at Room 15-C. Darwin was taking dance and I'm just taking some general studies, which means that there's only a ten percent chance we'll ever be in another class together. I didn't want to leave him, but we'll still see each other at lunch, and at the dorm, so separation is not a problem.

"Gumball Watterson," I heard an awfully familiar voice say.

We turned around and we could not believe our eyes.

It was Miss Simian.

"Miss Simian?" Darwin said, still in shock.

"What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you a junior high teacher?"

"I have 300,000 years of knowledge in me, so I am quite qualified to be a college teacher. Besides, Nigel got a job here as a dean. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No.."

"Good."

Darwin and I stared at her, hoping we were just hallucinating. Miss Simian in college? This cannot be happening.

"So? Are you going to get in here, or just stand there like losers?" she asked.

Gee. College was going to be a handful.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your comments :) Constructive Criticism is really appreciated! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3- At a Glance

Hi guys :) Spent the entire day with my cousins at Graphic Design class, and because it was just as boring as regular class (because I learned that years ago xD) I was able to write the third chapter :D I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3- At a Glance**

"Okay, class, let's review. Now…" Miss Simian said, continuing her review on Wuthering Heights. I honestly don't know if she's doing this to torture us, if she's doing this because she can't find anything good to discuss to college students, or if she's doing this because Wuthering Heights reminds her of her relationship with Principal-I mean, Dean- Brown. Yes, Gumball and I don't only know about their relationship just like everybody else, but we also know all the monkey business they've been doing.

It all started at the day of our High School graduation…

_Gumball and I were just fixing up our togas when Miss Simian suddenly approached us with an envelope in her hands._

_"Gumball?" she called._

_"Uhh, yes, Miss Simian?" Gumball replied._

_"Could you please do me a favor and give these pictures to Principal Brown?" _

_"You're asking us to do you a favour?" he asked._

_"Of course."_

_"But why would we do you a favour? You almost held us back," I interjected._

_"Why would you do me a favour? Maybe because…" Miss Simian said. "I WON'T LET YOU GRADUATE IF YOU DON'T GIVE THESE PICTURES TO HIM!" she yelled._

_We ran almost immediately to Principal Brown with the pictures._

_"How does she do that?" I ask Gumball._

_"Do what?"_

_"You know, how does she get us to do her favors?" _

_"Oh. Well it's probably because of the fact that she keeps blackmailing us."_

_After what it seemed like hours of running, we had Principal Brown in our sights._

_"Principal Brown!" Gumball called out before he could move to another place._

_"Watterson, why are you running? You know this place is very crowded and someone could get hurt."_

_"Miss Simian wanted to give you these pictures," I said, catching my breath._

_Then the weirdest thing happened._

_A huge smile spread across Principal Brown's face. This wasn't just any smile. It was a seductive smile of some sort._

_"Thank you boys," Principal Brown said, still smiling that disturbing seductive smile as he scribbled something down. "Please do give this note to Miss Simian."_

_As Gumball and I walked back, we just couldn't resist reading it._

Lucy,

These are the best pictures yet. I love the third one most. It's the one that emphasizes those "monkey glands".

I can't wait for the next "photoshoot".

-Nigel

_"Sick," Gumball said. I didn't understand what disgusted Gumball, probably because I didn't understand the note at all._

_"What's a monkey gland?" I innocently asked Gumball._

_"Darwin," he slowly replied. "You do not want to know."_

_I frowned at that, but I decided to let it go._

"So your assignment is to make a five page summary of Wuthering Heights, back-to-back," she said.

Groans came from all over the classroom. Is she serious? A back-to-back five page summary of Wuthering Heights? How is that even possible?

"But…" she continued, we all looked up with a ray of hope. "The good news is, you get to pair up with a partner."

Oh good. A partner. I just hope Miss Simian doesn't pair us up randomly.

"The bad news is…" Oh no. She's gonna pair us up randomly. "I'm going to pair you up randomly, as a get-to-know exercise.

"Okay Tobias Wilson, you are going to be paired with…"

Hmm… I wonder who I'm going to be paired with. Will I be paired with someone I already know like Gumball or Joe or Leslie? Or will I be paired with someone new?

"Gumball Watterson, you are going with Teri. Darwin Watterson, you are going with the new girl; Pauline Scherkovski."

The girl beside me sat up straight as she heard the name Pauline. That must be her. She's kind of pretty actually. She was a white puppy (I think dog would be kind of an insult, because she isn't even fully grown yet) with ears up to her shoulders. She wore an unbuttoned long-sleeved polo with the sleeves rolled up. Behind the polo was a tee that had the text "I HATE IDIOTS" in a neat elegant script. She wore jeans and went barefoot. She looks strangely like Gumball, only that she was white and she was a dog.

"Uhh, hi," she timidly said.

"Hi."

"So you're my partner for the Wuthering Heights, eh?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous, actually. I never fully understood the story."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I can help you out with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, we're partners. If you fail, I fail too," she said with a giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, really. I'm kinda used to being strange. I'm a fish that grew legs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's what makes me the weird one, the never-before-seen guy."

"I don't think you're weird. I just think that you're misunderstood."

"Mmm. No one's ever said that to me before. They usually just don't comment."

"Well you know what they say. When you have nothing good to say, just don't say it. I never knew a lot of kids here actually followed that rule."

"Mmm."

"Settle down, class," Miss Simian said. "Now your deadline for the summary is next week. That should give you enough time."

I turned back to the Pauline girl. "Do you know Wuthering Heights well?"

"I know it by heart. My mom doesn't let me read anything else but classics."

"Good."

I suddenly realized that I haven't introduced myself yet.

"I'm Darwin."

"Hi. I'm Polly."

* * *

So what do you think of Polly? Do you think she's just shy and her attitude will soon blossom? Or do you think she really is this timid? I'd love to hear from you guys... Suggestions, reviews, anything :)

P.S. Sorry if it's kinda short. It was supposed to be longer, but I decided that the next scene would be best as it's own chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4-The Friend

A/N: Hi everyone! So I'll be spending the afternoon with my mom 'cause it's mother's day ^^ So I decided to post this before she takes me away... xD Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4- The Friend

"That was the most terrible assignment Miss Simian has ever given us," I muttered to Gumball as soon as the bell rung.

"I know. The worst part is I get paired up with Teri. That girl's got like OCD or something. She's a clean freak! I can't do a hard-as-crap assignment if I keep concentrating on keeping myself clean!"

"Yeah. I mean no guy wants to be paired up with Teri unless he's suffering the same disease she has.'

"So...uh... Darwin.."

"Yeah?"

"So I met a new friend earlier today, and I was wondering if that friend could sit with us at lunch today."

"Sure, man. You don't actually need to ask me. I'm not the king of the table or something."

"Oh ok then. See you later, buddy."

"Yeah. See you."

I walked through the corridors for what seemed like hours. Where was this dance studio? I can't find it anywhere! I saw an M&M vending machine wearing a Purple lace dress. It was holding a bunch of books and dancing shoes. She had light brown hair.

Oh, she was a student.

"Excuse me!" I called to her. She turned to look at me with curious eyes.

"Hi. I'm looking for the dance studio. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. It's in Louisson building. Is it your second period?"

"Uhmm yes."

"Well, I can take you there. It's my second period too."

"Uhh, sure okay."

"My name's Caprice. What's yours?"

"Oh, yeah. My name is Darwin."

"Hmm... I've never seen someone like you before. Are you one-of-a-kind too?"

"Yeah. I'm sorta a fish that grew legs."

"Oh."

"So... What are the flavor of your M&Ms?"

She touched her glass and said, "Uhm, they're Milk Chocolate."

"Oh."

The rest of the three minute walk was really awkward. We walked in silence and only asked things every twenty seconds or so.

"Welcome, my dears!" a cheerful tigress said. "My name is Mrs Jean, and I will be your teacher. What are your names?"

"My name is Caprice Williams, ma'am."

"I'm Darwin Watterson."

"Oh yes! Watterson! Mr Small has said so much about you!"

"Mr Small?"

"Why, yes. He's my colleague."

"Oh."

"So why don't we start, shall we?"

The rest of my classes passed like a breeze. I met Mr Small in my fourth period. But that was the only thing I remember. Most of the other classes were merely orientations.

It was finally time for lunch. I met Gumball at the cafeteria, just like we planned. We both ordered some spaghetti. It was probably the only thing we felt like eating.

"So buddy," I started. "How did your first day go?"

"It went great, Darwin," I said sarcastically. "I shouldn't have taken up Journalism. I just realized there's a hell lot to do. We have a lot of requirements and credits needed if we actually want to pass."

"But it's what you really wanted to do, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have added all those journalism-hands-on classes on my course load. I should've added more of foundation studies."

"Mmm."

"So... How did your first day go?" he asked me.

"Well, it was boring actually. We usually had orientations. I only met one new person. She's a M&M vending machine. Her name's Caprice."

"Oh, Caprice? We were in third period together. I really don't know how she got into History of Journalism class. I thought her major was dance."

"I think she told she was taking up a double major."

"Oh."

"So who's this new friend you were going to introduce me to?"

Just as said this, Penny walked up to us with her lunch tray. Ugh. If it was Penny, he could just tell me the truth. He doesn't need to lie to me about it. I can tolerate them both being lovey-dovey in my face.

"Hi Gumball," she said, sitting beside him.

"Hey Penny. Where's that friend you told me about?" he asked, timidly putting his arm around her.

"She's was paying for her lunch. She must be on her way now," Penny replied.

Just then, Polly walked straight to our table. She was "the friend" Gumball was referring to? Her eyes were sparkling. Her soft ears bounced at every step. Her smile was amazing.

She looked really cute.

"Gumball, this is Pauline. I believe you guys were in English together," Penny said, introducing them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you," she said shyly.

"Hey, I'm Gumball." She turned to me and shook my flipper. Her paw was so warm, and it was sending butterflies in my stomach. Wha? Why is this happening?

"I'm Po- wait. Darwin?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Penny asked, startled.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you, Penny? He was this guy I'm paired up with for the Wuthering Heights assignment," Polly said.

"Oh yeah."

"So.." Polly said. "What are you guys taking up? I'm taking up Linguistics for my major and Humanities for a minor."

Oh gosh. She was smart! How am I supposed to keep up with her? I'm as dumb as a fish! Oh wait, I am one...

"Uhh... I'm taking up dance."

She smiled. "Hmm, dance. I love dancing. I always danced when I was a little girl. You can call it my passion, actually."

"Really?" Well, at least we had something in common.

"Yeah. In fact I was supposed to take up dance instead of linguistics, but my mom won't approve."

"I think that's unfair." What is wrong with me? That might have hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. It's fine. It _is_ unfair anyway. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed of becoming a professional dancer, but my mom said she doesn't want to waste money on arts."

"Now that's just offensive," I said. "The art of dancing is worth every cent if you asked me."

She smiled. "You know, Darwin, you're the first person- or guy, rather - to ever agree with me."

"Well, you're welcome, I guess."

an awkward silence fell between us. I studied her again. I just realized now that she was wearing a necklace with a sapphire 'D' for a pendant.

"So," Gumball said, trying to keep our conversation running. "Penny told me that Polly here is a member of the Synchronized Swimming team."

Wow, I thought again. Maybe we had more in common that we thought. Maybe we'd get along pretty fine.

"It's no big deal actually," Polly said, blushing.

"No big deal?! I'm planning to try out! It is a big deal! I mean, I've been on the Synchronized Swimming team since Junior High" I replied. Agh! Why do I keep over reacting and bragging these days? This is not me!

"Good for you! I just started in High School."

"Oh. But still.. It's great meeting another Synchronized Swimmer!"

She laughed. "You know, we should really hang out a little more. We seem to have a lot more in common than I thought."

"Sounds great."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gumball and Penny smile at my direction. Hmm...

I begin to wonder if they arranged this thing. I mean Gumball is a really creative guy. When he thinks of some great idea, he always has skills to turn that idea to reality. However, no matter how hard I try to get mad at Gumball for setting me up, I'm not. Well for starters, he got Polly and me to get to know each other better, and for me, Polly is an amazing girl. She's smart and kind, and loves synchronized swimming and dancing. We're really getting along.

"So what do you actually do in linguistics?" I asked her.

"Well, it's kinda like english classes all day long, except they try to give you the training you need to get a job out of english. I don't really like linguistics, honestly, because my mom picked it out for me. Since I grew up in a french family, I'm probably going to fail in one semester."

"Naw. I think you're a smart girl. In fact, I think _I'll_ be the one failing in one semester."

"I think I will fail," she insisted. "I mean, dance is your passion. Just like my dance instructor once said, if dance truly is your passion, everything about it will be in your heart. All you have to do is find it."

"That's a great saying. Your dance instructor must be really good."

"Hmm."

"So what's he like? I mean I've never had a dance instructor before. I just dance to the music."

"Well, he's supportive, caring and never lets any student down. He never picks favorites because he believes that every dance student has a different voice."

"That is so touching."

"Hmm. But being able to dance gracefully and with poise without an instructor is amazing, Darwin. You must have real talent."

I blushed. She complimented me. She really did compliment me. No girl has ever complimented my dancing before. Well, no one I've ever been with, anyway.

"No girl has ever complimented my dancing before," I managed to say. "All they usually say is 'Oh Darwin, you're so cute'."

She giggled. "Well, yes you are cute, but apart from that, I think you're a really talented guy.

Like I said, no girl has ever complimented my dancing before.

* * *

So what did you guys think? :D I'd love to hear your comments.


	5. Chapter 5- Wuthering Heights

Hey everyone! It's been a few days, I know. Sorry. I've been travelling a lot. So anyways, here's the next chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 5- Wuthering Heights

It's been five days since I first met Polly. We've been hanging out at lunch, together with Gumball and Penny, either studying or getting to know each other better. I have to admit, I haven't been this comfortable with anyone else but Gumball. One day, we skipped lunch, actually. We hung out at the dance studio. She helped me out with my grammar while in return I taught her some of my dance techniques. We had a great time.

4:00 PM in the afternoon. My classes have been really tiring today, especially with all the "perfect point" lectures Madame Maria kept saying to us on and on again. I think I might have sprained my foot because of all that stretching. Gee, the old lady is such a perfectionist. I regret signing up for Ballet Techniques.

Ring, ring. I pulled out my phone to find a message from an unknown number.

_Hi Darwin. It's Polly. Gumball gave me your number. I was wondering if you want to work on that Wuthering Heights summary?_

I knew it! Gumball was up to something. But what? I don't think he's trying to get us both to go out. That would be too generous and kind of out-of-character for him to do something like that. I tried shaking those thoughts away and replied to Polly's text.

_Sure. Where do we meet?_

I sent that, and sat on the grass where I stood. The cool winds blew. Ahh, that felt so good.

What about the field? I'm just two minutes away from it.

Okay.

I put my phone down and felt the cool breeze again. It was fall, obviously. But I never felt a breeze this cool and fresh since we first entered the campus. The place was so warm and crowded. It was really hard for me to breathe. But now, being here all alone, enjoying the grass below me tickling my legs and the cool breeze blow made me feel a lot more relaxed.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. Mmm, that felt so nice.

"Darwin?"

I opened my eyes and saw Polly. She was wearing a similar "I HATE IDIOTS" tee, but with a different color. She also wore lighter and tighter jeans and that same D necklace.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi. So are you ready?"

I sat up and smiled. "Yeah. Let's do this."

She sat beside me and pulled out a copy of Wuthering Heights. "So where do you want to start?"

"I guess we could do it chapter by chapter."

"Oh. Okay, then." She opened her book to chapter 1 and began reading it out loud. "1801- I just returned from a visit to my landlord- the solitary neighbor I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I-."

"Hey, Polly?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I remember Miss Simian giving us the exact same assignment in High School."

"Really? My teachers at my school gave an assignment like this, except it was only five pages, not back-to-back."

"We were given five pages too."

We giggled together at the coincidence and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked me.

"I think I am."

"So when can you bring your report over?" she asked again.

"I can bring it tonight. What's your dorm number?"

"I'm at dorm 23-A."

"Cool. I can bring it later."

"Great."

"Wait. Won't this be like, cheating?"

"I guess so, but maybe a few quotes here and there don't count as cheating."

"Hmm. I suppose so."

She smiled at me, and I couldn't resist the urge to smile back. Then she giggled, which made self-conscious in return.

"What?" I asked.

"You have dimples," she said, gently pinching them. I expected it to hurt, because Gumball pinches my cheeks all the time. But it didn't. It felt so warm, like a spark was making the pain go away. I giggled. "Stop it!" She let go and giggled along with me.

Just then, Gumball and Penny passed by. "Hey guys," Gumball said. "Looking sweet!"

We both blushed. It took us a few seconds to be able to speak.

"Uhh, no we're not!" I yelled at him. But he was gone.

I noticed that there was a saturation in some parts of me. I looked behind and noticed it was already sunset. That was quite early.

"You wanna have dinner?" I asked, not turning my attention away from the sunset.

"Sure."

I stood up and picked up my bag. She did the same, but I put a flipper on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"A lady should never bring her own bag. Let me carry it."

"But-"

"No buts," I said, winking. She sighed as I picked up her bag, and we began walking to the main gate.

"So where do we have dinner?"

"Well, my brother has this restaurant a few minutes from the dorms. We could eat there for absolutely free."

I was on board with eating at her brother's restaurant, but I wasn't really sure about the free part. "Are you sure I don't need to pay?"

"Of course. My brother's rule is that whoever is with me gets food on the house."

"Okay, I guess."

Her brother's restaurant was just around four minutes away from the community college. Her brother's restaurant was called "Le restaurant de Julian". Just by reading the name, you could already tell it was French.

We entered the building, and it was beautiful. Everything was fancy-schmancy. The floor and walls were a beautiful marble. Guests wore very fancy outfits, and we're very behaved. They were crazy rich, no doubt. It made me feel out-of-place.

"Welcome, Pauline and companion," a lion wearing a waiter's outfit said to us. Polly smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Leo. Is Julian around?"

"Why, yes, madame Pauline. He is in the kitchen."

"Good. Please do tell him that I'll be sitting in one of the private booths tonight."

"Will do, Madame Pauline." And then he left.

Polly gestured me towards a small corner in the resto covered with a silver curtain. "That's my private booth. I don't like getting mixed up with customers, so whenever I eat here, I sit in that corner."

"Mmm."

We walked inside the booth and saw that inside was a wooden table and two chairs. The booth was lighted by a small light bulb and cooled by a small electric fan. It was the complete opposite of the restaurant. It was very plain and simple, but it was great.

We both sat down and did nothing but stare at each other, smiling. The staring thing I did understand, because both of us didn't have anything to say. But the smiling part? I just couldn't describe it. It felt like a tickle inside of me, forcing me to smile. I studied her once again. This time, I focused on her face. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. She had quite thin lashes and eyebrows.

Footsteps interrupted my thoughts. It was a human. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had quite fair skin. He was way taller than either Polly or me, and he was wearing a long-sleeved polo, a red tie and slacks.

"Polly, who's you little friend here?" he asked.

"Oh, Julian, hi. This is my new friend, Darwin Watterson. We're in English together. Darwin, this is my brother, Julian."

Julian? Her brother? That's impossible. He's human.

"N...nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand.

"You too, Darwin," he said cheerfully. But the suspicion in his eyes told me he was going to be a little hostile. "I hope you don't mind if I pick out your dinner. Polly never reads the menu."

"Sure. I'm sure it'll taste great anyway, no matter what you serve."

He narrowed his eyes in a sinister manner before leaving the booth.

"Sorry if he's a little frightening," Polly said. "He gets really overprotective when it comes to boys."

"It's fine. Could you tell me a little bit about him?"

"Well he's twenty-seven. He's married to my wonderful sister-in-law Jacqueline. They have a son named Simone. Why?"

"Oh... nothing. I was just curious."

"Oh. Okay. But for the record, I owe him everything."

"Hmm. Why?"

"Well, my parents were always busy. I was always alone at home. If it weren't for Julian, I would be a complete troubled kid."

"Troubled kid?"

"Mmm hmm. I admit that I've been having problems dealing with the fact that my parents were never going to be there for me, my mother most specifically. Julian is the reason why I eventually accepted it, because then I didn't need my parents. I had Julian. You should know how much of a sacrifice this is for him. I mean, he has a family to raise, a restaurant to run, and a lot of bills to pay like rent, but he still made sure he had time for me. He's a really great man."

"Hmm."

"So... uhh.. what about you, Darwin? Tell me about your family."

"Well, obviously, I'm adopted. I have Mr Dad, Mrs Mom, Gumball and Anais."

"Anais?"

"Yeah. She's my little, but intelligent sister. She's ten now, but she's actually in her sophomore year now."

Her eyes widened. "A ten year old as a sophomore? But how?"

"Like I said, her IQ was so high for her age, she got accelerated."

"Wow. That reminds me of my nephew, Simone. He's still seven, but he's in his freshman year."

"Hmm.. Not that much of an age gap."

"Yeah. Maybe we could set them up."

"But aren't they a little too young?"

"No, silly. I don't mean romantically set up. I mean a friendly set up, you know? Get them to be friends?"

"Oh, okay then. We'll figure something out after the assignment."

"Yeah."

We spent the next thirty minutes writing the first four pages in our assignment. Hmm, maybe we could actually get this done ourselves. We were just about to finish the summary when Julian finally arrived with our steak and potatoes. It tasted divine.

After drinking our soda, we finished up our summary. It looked pretty good. Polly said she'd take care of the binders and junk. I thanked her, and we shared an awkward silence once again.

Gee, I think I'm going to have to get used to being speechless in front of her.

By eight thirty, we decided it was time to go home. We thanked Julian and walked back to the dorms. I walked her to her dorm.

"So... uhh... thank you.. Darwin," she said, blushing. "To be honest, I've never had a friend that walked me to my dorm."

"No problem. Here's your bag, by the way." I handed her her bag. She smiled and gave me hug.

It was almost impossible to describe. I felt like there were sparks everywhere. It was warm, welcoming. I never felt this way whenever I hugged a girl, not Mrs Mom, Anais, Carrie, Rachel or Masami. This was new. It was an amazing feeling.

Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

Okay, so there it is. Sorry it's not much. But I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6- Caprice Cabellini

HI everyone! So I decided to give romance a little break for just one chapter :). I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Chapter 6- Caprice Cabellini

The early mornings were usually not my things ever since we started college, but today's first period already brought a smile to my face. We aced the summary. But what brought me down was that Miss Simian started discussing Wuthering Heights again. What the heck is wrong with that primate? If she wants to discuss gross things all over again, I might as well drop English. It's not actually a required subject for my program anyway.

I was walking to my next class when I saw something from a distance. It was made of glass. It had something inside of it. Oh, it was Caprice. But she looked different.

I went closer and closer to her slowly. I noticed her lace dress was torn all over. The metal on her hands were full of scars. The antennae on her cap was bent. Dried tears were all over her glass dome, and she was covered everywhere in a black substance. I went closer and tasted the substance. It was like melted M&Ms.

That must be her blood.

Sick, I said, trying to erase the sweet taste from my mouth. No matter how delicious that is, it was still my friend's blood. I drank a little bit of water. That should do the trick.

When I finally arrived at her side, I noticed many more things. Her eyes were closed. She was panting heavily like she was having a hard time breathing. Was she still okay? I held her head dome and called out her name. "Caprice?" she didn't respond.

"Caprice, can you hear me?"

Still no response.

I ran my flipper through her entire dome, making sure I didn't miss a spot. It was full of scratches. But then I noticed something deep and would make her wince every time I touched it again.

It was a crack. Her head had a crack.

"Caprice?" I said again. Oh gosh. She had a crack. She had a crack. Was she going to be okay?

"We need to take you to the infirmary," I told her. But as I tried to carry her, I realized she was so heavy. Oh yeah. She was mostly made of metal. I guess it meant I needed another person to help me carry her. But everyone has probably gone to their classes now.

Just then I heard a humming sound. It was Tobias. Maybe he could help me.

"Tobias!" I called out. He turned and smiled at me. "Oh hey Darwin, what's up?"

"You gotta help me, man! She's badly hurt and I need to take her to the infirmary!"

He looked closer into Caprice's face and gasped. "Caprice Isabella Cabellini," he whispered. He stood up with a shocked expression in his face then said, "I'm sorry, Darwin. I need to get to my next class." I tried to convince him to change his mind.

But the cloud humanoid was already gone.

"I guess I'll have to carry you on my own," I muttered. I did my best lifting her up and carrying her all the way to Lincoln Building, but geez it was like her M&Ms were made of lead. It was a good thing we made it to the infirmary, because if we didn't, I wouldn't ever hear the end of the story.

"Miss, you gotta help her," I told the Bandage Nurse. "I saw her in this condition on my way to class, but I don't know if she's okay."

The nurse looked at her for a while. "Well, she's an M&M vending machine, Mr. Watterson. I don't know if there's anything else I can do but patch her up. I'll have to call 911 on this one." She went to the phone and dialed 911 while I sat beside the bed she laid Caprice in.

"Hello?" I heard a man from 911 say.

"Hello? Oh yes. We have a badly injured M&M vending machine. I don't really know how to fix her up."

"Where are you now, ma'am?"

"Oh yes. I'm at Elmore Community College, infirmary, Lincoln Building."

"Alright, ma'am. We'll have some doctors and mechanics brought there immediately."

"Thank you." She turned to me and said, "Would you like to go back to class, Mr. Watterson?"

To be honest, I don't feel like going to class right now. Caprice is badly hurt. I need to see if my friend is okay. Besides, I am drained after carrying her to this building. The college should really place an infirmary in every building.

The paramedics and mechanics arrived not long after the call. They strapped Caprice up and we were both on our way to the hospital.

At the hospital, I paced back and forth, hoping that she was okay. I mean, I don't love her or anything. But she's my friend. Of course you have to be worried when your friend has a crack on her head dome, right?

A doctor arrived in front of me and introduced himself as Dr. Patterson.

"So Mr. Watterson, you friend has a crack on her head, two deep cuts and she lost a lot of blood. But fortunately, the mechanics brought some melted M&Ms for her transfusions. The crack was not much of a big deal. We had it all fixed up, but since it was pretty big, she'll be in the hospital for a few days, but the crack didn't affect her brain at all."

I sighed in relief. She was okay.

"Can I talk to her?"

…

"Darwin?" Caprice said as she slowly opened her eyes. She had a respirator and oxygen tube, and a heart monitor thing and all those fancy gadgets hooked up to her. She looked awful. She had some glue-like substance keeping the new glass for her crack still. She had bandages and casts everywhere.

"H…How did I get to the hospital? I passed out in the hallway."

"I found you and took you to the infirmary."

"Gee, I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"No problem. So what happened?"

"It's a long story. It's a really long one."

"I can keep up."

She breathed in and out to compose herself. The poor M&M machine looked as if she was in no good condition to talk. "It is really long, but long story short- you need to stop hanging out with Polly, Darwin."

P..P…P…P…P… Polly? What's Polly's involvement on this?

"Was she the one who-?"

"No. But she's the motive. She just doesn't know anything. The guy basically cut my glass and told me he- or she, they were using a voice mixer- was going to shatter my head into pieces if you guys didn't stop hanging out."

"What's you involvement-?"

"Okay. You and Polly have been hanging out for a week now, is that correct?"

I nodded. "Has she told you anything about her family history?"

"Well, no, but-."

"Good. Don't bother trying to get it out of her. It's really long and complicated. You have no idea how much the poor girl has gone through. But please, just at least keep a little distance from her."

"Why?"

"I told you. It's a long and very complicated story. You do not want to get sucked into the Scherkovski family's affairs. She's been through a lot of stress, and adding you to the story will make it even worse."

"But-."

"Please, Darwin. Do it for yourself. If you can't, then do it for her. It's for your safety."

Safety? I don't think Polly or her family would be capable of doing such a thing, right? No, she definitely can't.

I concentrated on the beeps on the monitor, thinking hard. I've grown attached to her already. She's a really nice girl. She's sweet, insensitive and a good listener. I don't see anything in her that could pose a threat. I tried imagining her holding a gun, or a knife, or any deadly weapon, then shuddered at the thought. She was too nice to even hold a weapon.

The beeping on the monitors slowed down. I looked down to see Caprice asleep. She was more peaceful now, but at the same time a hint of worry filled her face.

"I'm sorry Caprice," I whispered to the sleeping M&M machine. "I just can't let her go, not yet."

I slowly left the room. I just don't know what to do. I really, really like Polly. But in the first week I met her, I know that Caprice is good at advice-giving too. Should I follow Caprice's advice and leave her? I just can't. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

I arrived back at school with no excuse to give to Gumball or Polly on my sudden absence. What should I tell them?

"Hey buddy," Gumball said. "How's Caprice?"

"How did you know?"

"Tobias told Joe, and Joe told me."

"Oh."

"So how is she?"

"The doctor said she needed to be at the hospital for a while. She was seriously hurt."

"Mmm. I hope she'll be okay."

"I hope so too."

An awkward silence fell between the both of us. Then Gumball finally spoke, "Dude, you better talk to Polly."

"Huh. Why?"

Gumball let out a small giggle before saying, "She's crazy jealous, man!"

"Jealous?"

"Dude, don't you know anything about girls? They get jealous. She's jealous of your 'heroism' towards Caprice. You better apologize."

"She… she's jealous?"

"Duh." Gumball rolled his eyes. "Look, just explain everything to Polly, and everything will be cool."

I looked for her around the canteen. A lot of people were around. It was so crowded I couldn't even figure out where I was. I tried jumping, but the people around me were so tall. Hello, fish with legs trying to see where he's going here?

"Excuse me," I heard Polly whisper. Oh, there she is. No, wait! I'm losing her darn it. I gotta get her.

"Polly!"

She turned around and saw me. Good, I don't have to go through this crowd.

"What's up, Darwin? Where have you been?"

"I was at the hospital. Caprice got hurt."

"Hmm."

"So, Gumball told me you were jealous."

"What? Jealous? Me? No…"

"And I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

Her expression turned from distant to surprised. The adorable blush she had also appeared. "Th… Thanks, Darwin, I guess."

I smiled. I'm never gonna regret not listening to Caprice, I thought.

* * *

Hihi... I hope you like it guys :)


	7. Chapter 7- What Would He Think?

Hi everyone :) So yeah, I was pretty much inactive this past few days, but the good news is now I have a new chapter to present to you guys. This is pretty much the answer to chapter 6... I hope you like it :) Switched to Polly's POV for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7- What Would He Think?

(Polly's POV)

"Polly, are you okay?" Penny asked. Her face was filled with concern. It was lunchtime three weeks after Caprice's incident. She was feeling better now, and her cracks have been healing, thank goodness for that. But the thing is, I might have been mistaken for jealous during that day, especially because of Darwin's apology. The truth is, I wasn't jealous of Darwin's rescue. I was guilty that I was the motive of the attack.

I can still remember that night pretty well…

_Mother called Julian and me and told us to have dinner at the estate. She welcomed us in an unusual and suspicious-like manner. We ate dinner like muted people. No conversation or family-ish happenings whatsoever. After Julian left, she asked me to stay._

"_Were you with someone this afternoon, Pauline?" my mother asked._

"_Of course, I was, mother. I was with Caprice."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I do not think you were with Miss Cabellini today, my dear."_

_I gulped. Where was she heading at? She walked towards her glass of champagne and took a sip from it._

"_So… You're keeping secrets from me, eh?" She giggled suspiciously. "I know you weren't with a girl, Pauline, let alone Caprice."_

_She came closer. Her "cane of horror" as I call it in her hands._

"_I'll ask you one more time, Pauline."_

_She came closer._

"_Who were you with this afternoon?"_

_And closer._

_I stepped back. But the wall was already behind me. Dammit, I thought. What am I going to do?_

"_I told you, mother. I was with Caprice!"_

_I felt something on my neck, and it was pulling me closer and closer to her face._

"_You better tell me the truth, Pauline Rose," she whispered._

"_No, no, no," I muttered._

_She narrowed her eyes and pulled her cane, moving me closer to her._

"_Very well then." She released me. "I guess it's time for your little friend Caprice to pay for what you've done."_

"_No, no, no," I muttered again._

I tried convincing Caprice before going to bed to not go anywhere the next day, but she didn't listen. Now look, she paid the price for my actions. I can't have that on my conscience. It just hurts so much to know that a childhood friend of yours gets hurt because of you.

"What?" I finally replied to Penny.

"Are you okay, Polly?"

"What? Of course I am."

"Polly, you have a big bruise in your neck."

I put a paw on the painful spot on my neck. Oh. That was why it was painful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penny asked.

"No, no, no," I whimpered.

"Polly, you seem not only injured physically. I think you should see the guidance counselor."

"No, no, no."

"Polly, I-."

"I said no okay?! I'm fine!"

"Polly-."

"No. Just no."

Penny sighed before saying, "Okay."

I continued eating my lasagna. I wasn't with Darwin today. He and Gumball were out because their sister, Anais, won a Nobel Prize for inventing a cure for three different fatal diseases. I was completely impressed. I never knew Anais was that smart. She must be so amazing.

"Penny?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please do me a favor and not tell Darwin?"

"What? Why? Polly, he's your friend. He should know about this."

"No, he can't. Please, Penny. Do it for me."

I tried doing the puppy eyes at her. I've tried that on her a bunch of times when we were younger. It never worked, though. I don't think it ever will.

But for the first time, she sighed and said, "Fine."

I sighed in relief. I know that Darwin is my friend, a real friend. In fact, he and Gumball are the first people who I trusted after a few weeks of knowing them. But I don't want him to think that I'm a psycho or something because I have an abusive adoptive mother.

There were some moments where I just wanted to get my revenge. I just wanted to grab her cane and hit her on the head for doing that to me all the time in my childhood years. But then again, I shouldn't. There were a lot of risks. I could get into prison, or worse.

I mean, what would Darwin think?

"I still think you should report it to authorities, Polly. This has been going on for years, I can tell."

"W-what?"

"Listen, Polly. I've been seeing so many scars just like that ever since we were little. I just know now that this is the real reason. I've been suspicious about it for a while, and now my thoughts are finally confirmed."

"No, it was just-."

"No, you don't, Polly."

I winced and remained silent. She looked at me again with worry. We spent the rest of lunch hour in silence. She never shifted her gaze from me. She must think I'm retarded or something.

The rest of the afternoon moved quickly like a breeze. It was seriously no fun when you have no one sweet, sensitive and funny like Darwin to look after to.

I went up the stairs to my floor, and there I saw them.

It was Gumball and Darwin.

"Gumball! Darwin!" I called. They both looked up to me. Gumball simply smiled and waved at me. Darwin looked as if I was his gift on a Christmas Day. His reaction made me blush as red as a tomato. I never had someone react that way to my presence. It was nice.

"Hey Polly," they both said in unison.

"Hi."

"So are you headed up?" Gumball asked. He was wearing a long sleeved polo, a red tie and some slacks. He looked nice.

"Yeah. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on."

"Ooh, ooh, I can take you!" Darwin said enthusiastically.

"Really?" What if he sees my bruise? Oh yeah, I was wearing a scarf so that it wouldn't be shown in public.

"Of course I am," he replied.

"Oh. Okay then."

In the corner of my eye I saw Gumball giggle and say, "Okay then. You two have fun. I'm going back to the dorm."

That left Darwin and I alone. We shared a quick awkward moment together and he gestured me towards the stairs. We both went up and I began thinking. I wonder what Darwin would think of me when he finds out what's behind my scars. More importantly, what's "through my looking glass". Would he reject me? Would he stop hanging out with me?

Or would- against the odds- Darwin will learn to like me too?

"What's with the scarf?" he suddenly asked.

He tried taking it off, but I shoved his flipper away. He looked at me with a look of concern. He touched the exact spot where my bruise was, and I winced in extreme pain.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Were you hurt or something?"  
"No, no," I replied quickly. "Everything's fine."

He looked at me at the same concerned look as Penny had.

"So… uhh… how did your day go?" he asked.

"Oh, umm…. It's good. It's good. How about you?"

"Well, it was very interesting and boring, actually. Anais got the price but there was a lot of nonsense going on that I couldn't understand."

"Mmm. Well it's smart stuff, as you might call it."

We arrived at the door of my apartment.

"So," he said.

"So," I repeated.

"Umm, you wanna stay here for a while? I mean it's a Saturday tomorrow, after all," I asked.

"Sure thing. You got anything good on that mini TV you guys have?"

The next thing we knew, we were both sitting down on this small sofa Penny's dad brought and we were watching late-night Crime Dramas. We both talked about our day, and the art department's upcoming semester-end showcase. The Dance Department will be featured this year, and Darwin's the guy they're sending to begin the program. He had to choreograph his very own dance.

"I'm really worried about it," he confessed. "I don't know how to choreograph myself."

"Well, umm, I can help you out with that."

"Really?"

"Of course. So have you figured out what to call your dance? I mean every dance piece has a name."

"I don't know. I haven't even figured out what kind of dance I'm going to do. I don't know if I'm going to do a fox-trot, or a ballroom or something."

"Hmm… Why don't you try combining different dances, so they could tell a story."

"Won't that be difficult?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you out."

"Oh, right. Thank you."

"No problem. So you have any names yet?"

"Why don't we do a dance-story about love?"

"Yeah. That sounds cool. But what are we going to call it?"

"Why don't we do something about a boy whose heart was broken and then finds himself once again by finding the right girl for him?"

"Hmm. Why don't we call it…"

"Finding Yourself in Love," we said in unison. We both giggled and agreed that it was going to be the title of his dance.

We spent the rest of the night talking and plotting every part of his dance. Based on what we've got for now, I could tell it was going to be awesome.

It turned out that there was some sort of Romantic Comedy marathon, and we both watched it 'till two in the morning.

He checked the clock and said, "Wow, its two AM already? I didn't know."

"Hmm. Time flies by so fast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." He stood up and said, "Oh well, I better get some sleep. Night, Polly."

"Night, Darwin," I said to the closed door.

* * *

I hope you guys like it :) Reviews are highly appreciated :) Thank you!

And oh... To celebrate Finding Yourself in Love's 700+ views (I know it's not much but still) I decided to draw a preview of Polly, just to let you guys know what she looks like :) It's on .com :) Anyways, have a great day guys.


End file.
